


Good Girl, Pretty Girl

by That_is_right



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Non-Binary Keith, Other, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Sheith Week 2021, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Keith pauses to think for a moment. “Maybe it’s a little bit of both? I definitely don’t feel like an actual woman, if that’s what you’re asking. I just... I guess I like the idea of playing around with femininity. I’m not a woman, but I really,reallylike the thought of being your girl.”Shiro smiles up at Keith. “Yeah? You like the thought of being my good girl?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Good Girl, Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns, but enjoys Shiro using she/her pronouns and referring to them as his girl. They're still non-binary, they just enjoy a little feminisation. There's also AFAB language for everyone's junk ahead, too. 
> 
> This was written for day two of Trans Sheith Week 2021 for the prompt of feminisation. It's loosely connected to the first part of this series, but it's not in any real order.
> 
> (So, a couple of hours after posting this I realised that the prompt was actually femininity, not feminisation. Close enough, right?)

“You’re so pretty,” Shiro sighs. “My pretty baby.”

Keith blushes and nuzzles into the hand cupping their face. “Sap.”

“Just for you.”

Keith whines and leans forward to bury their face in Shiro’s chest, desperate to hide their flaming cheeks. “ _Stop_.”

“Nope.”

“Shiro,” Keith whines. 

“I need to make sure my baby knows how cute and pretty they are.”

Keith huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to Shiro’s bare skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~...~

Keith comes across the video when they’re looking for something to jerk off to. Shiro left hours ago for his early lab, so Keith is left alone to deal with their morning arousal. They come across a simple strap video, and they rub their clit as they watch the woman on the screen take the thick pink dildo in her pussy. The person recording the video babbles through it, praising the woman they’re fucking.

Keith is just enjoying the sight of some good pussy when the person speaks again. “You’re such a good girl for me, such a pretty girl, taking me so well,” they say. The woman below them moans, and a surprising wave of heat moves through Keith’s body, bringing with it a powerful orgasm. They groan, dropping their phone onto the bed. Their clit is on fire, and they can feel the blood rushing to their cheeks. _Good girl, pretty girl_. Those words bounce around in their head as they ride out the end of their orgasm and are left panting and sweaty.

“Fuck,” Keith groans. Their heart is pounding, and their pussy is throbbing, and that might be the most intense orgasm they’ve ever had on their own. They lie in the aftermath for a few minutes before their brain drifts back to the thought of being called someone’s ‘good girl’, and their clit is hard and throbbing and ready to go again. 

~...~

At first, Keith keeps this new kink to themself. They aren’t entirely sure what it is they like about hearing the term “good girl”, and they’re not really sure how they’d explain that to Shiro, anyway. It’s not as though they want to be a girl, they just like the phrase. It’s... cute? Hot? It winds them up in all the best ways, regardless.

The thought does occur to them that it would sound good coming from Shiro. Keith loses count of the number of times they jerk off to the thought of Shiro pressing kisses to their skin, telling them how much of a good girl they’re being for him. Keith loses count of the number of orgasms they’ve had thinking about how much they want to be Shiro’s good girl. They know it’s becoming a bit of a problem when they go to the park and feel their clit twitch when they overhear a stranger talking to their dog and calling her a good girl.

Maybe they should talk to Shiro about it, sooner rather than later.

~...~

It’s the very early hours of a Saturday morning when Keith finds the courage to tell Shiro about their new discovery. They’ve just returned home from a movie night with their friends, and Keith is still feeling a little bit of a buzz from the alcohol. They follow Shiro back to his room and sit on the edge of the bed while Shiro goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Keith pulls their shirt off and flops back onto the bed.

“Baby, do you want to come brush your teeth too?” Shiro pops his head around the corner.

Keith grunts.

“Come on, you’ll be all gross and fuzzy in the morning if you don’t do it now.”

Keith grumbles and drags themself up and off the bed. They lean into Shiro as they brush their teeth together, and the quiet domesticity of it all warms their heart. Once they’re done, Keith crawls back into Shiro’s bed and watches as he strips off and clambers in beside them. They come to rest with Keith on their back and Shiro on his side, resting his head against Keith’s chest and smiling against their skin. He trails his hand up and down their chest and stomach, following the line of hair that runs down to their belly button.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Keith asks.

Shiro shifts to look at them. “Yeah, is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith says quickly, “everything is fine. I just... I came across something interesting the other day and I wanted us to try it.”

Shiro’s look of concern changes quickly to an amused smirk. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I, uh...” Keith trails off. “It’s... uh...”

“You don’t have to tell me now,” Shiro says gently. “I don’t mind waiting until you’re ready.”

“No, I’m ready, it’s just a bit... embarrassing.”

Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s chest. “I won’t laugh, baby, I promise.”

“I know. It’s just kinda weird, I guess.”

“How so?”

Keith pauses. “How would you feel about calling me your girl?”

Shiro frowns slightly. “Like, using ‘she’ and ‘her’ for you, you mean?”

“I mean, yeah, sometimes? But also like, you know how you call me ‘baby’ a lot?”

“Oh,” Shiro says. “So you want me to call you my pretty girl?”

Just those simple words make Keith’s stomach swoop. “ _Yeah_.”

“Do you want me to do this all the time? Or just when we’re alone?”

“Just when we’re alone, please.”

“Is it just a kink thing? Or is this like an actual gender thing?”

Keith pauses to think for a moment. “Maybe it’s a little bit of both? I definitely don’t feel like an actual woman, if that’s what you’re asking. I just... I guess I like the idea of playing around with femininity. I’m not a woman, but I really, _really_ like the thought of being your girl.”

Shiro smiles up at Keith. “Yeah? You like the thought of being my good girl?”

Keith can’t help the groan they make at that. “God, _yes_.”

Shiro hums. “I think I really like that, too.” When Keith yawns, Shiro settles back in against their chest. “How about we talk more about it tomorrow?”

Keith brushes their fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Sounds good. Goodnight, Shiro.”

“Goodnight, Keith. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~...~

Keith is woken the next morning by the feeling of a warm, wet mouth over one of their nipples. They moan as it laps over the sensitive skin there, opening their eyes to watch Shiro’s head bob over their chest.

“ _Shiro_.”

Shiro sucks their nipple for a moment before releasing it with a comically loud pop. “Good morning, baby. How are you feeling?”

“Horny,” Keith gasps.

Shiro smirks. “Yeah? Is my little girl feeling desperate for me?”

All of the air in Keith’s lungs evaporates at that, and they’re left gasping desperately for air. “ _Fuck_.” 

“I think I’ll take that as a yes.”

Keith huffs out a laugh. “What gave me away?”

Shiro just grins at them and continues mouthing his way down Keith’s chest and stomach until he’s hovering over Keith’s pussy. Shiro presses a wet kiss to Keith’s clit and toys at the edge of their hole with the tips of his fingers.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Keith gasps.

“I think I might take my time today,” Shiro says. He sits up and watches Keith’s face as he rubs his fingers up and down through the wetness of his pussy. Keith lets out a high-pitched whine and thrusts their hips up into Shiro’s touch.

“Stop teasing me,” Keith pleads. 

“Does my pretty little girl want me to touch her?” Shiro asks. He trails a hand over Keith’s pussy, flicking over their clit. “Does she want me to play with her pretty little clit?”

Keith moans and nods rapidly.

“Come here, I want to try something,” Shiro says. He sits up and shuffles to the end of the bed. Keith shuffles over on their knees and sits down in front of Shiro. He lifts their legs over either side of his, so they’re spread open and everything is on display. Across from Shiro’s bed is his floor-length mirror, and they both get the perfect view of Keith’s naked body. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and holds them tightly against his chest. With one hand, Shiro toys at their nipples. With the other, he plays with their pussy, spreading their lips and baring them to the mirror.

“Look at you, baby girl,” Shiro breathes. “Prettiest little cunt in the world. Look how wet you are for me.”

Keith squirms in Shiro’s grip, but they can’t tear their eyes away from the scene reflected in the mirror before them. “Yours,” they breathe. “All yours.”

“My pretty girl,” Shiro says, pushing a finger into Keith’s pussy. “My gorgeous girl. You're so beautiful for me baby, so perfect. I love you so much.”

Keith can only moan as Shiro fucks one finger in and out of their pussy, and then two, and then three. The stretch is on the verge of painful, but they’ve done this a million times before, and they both know that Keith loves something thick in them to make them feel full and satisfied. They moan and whine and gasp as Shiro fucks them without mercy.

“Please,” Keith moans. “Gonna come.”

“Already?” Shiro asks. “You really love being my good girl, don’t you?”

Keith’s entire body tightens up at that, and then they’re coming, clenching around Shiro’s fingers fucking their pussy. Keith rubs at their clit as they come, drawing out the pleasure of it. Their orgasm feels like it goes and goes and _goes_ , and by the time they’re done it’s all they can do to lie against Shiro and pant heavily.

“Wow,” Shiro says simply.

“Wow,” Keith agrees.

“So, you really like that, huh?”

Keith blushes and giggles. “Yeah, I guess.”

Shiro kisses the side of their head and down their throat. “You’re beautiful. My beautiful girl. Love of my life.”

Keith just smiles. “You want me to suck you off?”

Shiro laughs against their neck. “Like I’m going to say no to that.”

“Give me a second to regain feeling in my limbs, then get ready to have your mind blown.”

“I’d prefer it if you blew my dick, but I’m not picky.”

Keith just rolls their eyes and gives Shiro a swift elbow to the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
